The Transformers: Robots in Disguise
The Transformers: Robots in Disguise is a 2023 science fiction action adventure film, directed by Duncan Jones & written by Jones & Max Borenstein and is distributed by Paramount Pictures, the film was released on July 21st 2023. It is the sequel to 2019's The Transformers and 2021's The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye. Plot The Autobots and Decepticons battle still rages on Earth, with other surviving Autobots and Decepticons joining their factions. But even bigger forces are coming to Earth to finish the war that started on Cybertron, an ancient Decepticon known as The Fallen & the legendary Primes who have brainwashed Optimus into letting Unicron destroy Earth. The Autobots must team up with Decepticons, to save Optimus & stop Unicron to save not only themselves, but the universe. Cast Humans Returning *See The Transformers New *Tom Hanks as Joseph Bergstrum, a Major in the United States military and a member of NATO. *Anna Gunn as Marissa Faireborn, a government official and a high ranking officer in the intelligence agency. Autobots Returning *See The Transformers ''& ''The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye *Gary Oldman as Ultra Magnus *Mark Strong as Jetfire *Andrew Garfield as Hot Rod *Emma Stone as Chromia *Emily Blunt as Elita One *Christina Hendricks as Firestar *Jeff Bridges as Hound *Brian Tee as Drift *Robert Downey, Jr. as Windcharger *James Arnold Taylor as Smokescreen *Neil Kaplan as Breakaway *Ray Winstone as Bulkhead *Michael Rooker as Brawn *Channing Tatum as Warpath *Colin McFarlane as Silverbolt *Jared Leto as Air Raid *Chris Evans as Fireflight *Sebastian Stan as Skydive *Liev Schrieber as Slingshot *Garry Chalk as Superion *Kyle Chandler as Sunstreaker *Simon Pegg as Bluestreak *Nick Frost as Trailbreaker *Bradley Cooper as Springer *Chris Pratt as Skids *Hayley Atwell as Windblade *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Scattershot *Matt Smith as Blurr *Karen Gillan as Moonracer *Jenna Coleman as Flareup *Arthur Darvill as Gears *Elizabeth Olsen as Greenlight *Rose Leslie as Lancer *Deborah Ann Woll as Nautica *Margot Robbie as Flashpoint *Chris Hemsworth as Outback *Jonathan Banks as Kup *Henry Cavill as Inferno *Ricky Whittle as Hot Shot *Emily Browning as Crossblades *Antonio Banderas as Mirage *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Jolt *Paul Bettany as Perceptor *Christian Bale as Leadfoot *David Morrissey as Topspin *Christopher Eccleston as Roadbuster *Russell Crowe as Crosshairs *Fred Tatasciore as Omega Supreme, Metroplex Decepticons Returning *See The Transformers ''& ''The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye *Frank Welker as Galvatron *Liam Neeson as The Fallen/Megatronus Prime *Nolan North as Blitzwing, Bruticus *Tom Hardy as Blackout *Michael Shannon as Dreadwing *Leonardo DiCaprio as Lockdown *Harry Lennix as Skywarp *Lee Pace as Rampage *Karl Urban as Scourge *Nathan Fillion as Onslaught *Frank Grillo as Brawl *David Boreanaz as Swindle *James Badge Dale as Vortex *Clark Gregg as Blast Off *Adam Baldwin as Breakdown *Cillian Murphy as Crankcase *Roger Craig Smith as Thundercracker *Matthew Mercer as Ramjet *Liam McIntyre as Sideways *Tom Hiddleston as Sunstorm *Michael Fassbender as Mindwipe *Colin Farrell as Jackknife *Eva Green as Slipstream *Zoe Saldana as Airachnid *Patrick Wilson as Astrotrain *Jackie Earle Haley as Scorponok *Zachary Quinto as Shrapnel *Martin Freeman as Bombshell *James McAvoy as Kickback *Dan Stevens as Pulse *Tom Cavanagh as Cyclonus *Pablo Schreiber as Beserker *Damian Lewis as Quake *Julian McMahon as Fearstorm *Dylan Walsh as Crowbar *Dominic West as Hardcase *Donal Logue as Flatline *Carla Gugino as Fracture *Yetide Badaki as Glowstrike *Rachel Keller as Rollcage *Emilia Clarke as Quickslinger *Morena Baccarin as Sunburn *Gal Gadot as Soundbite *Elizabeth Debicki as Fracture *Kevin Michael Richardson as Tidal Wave *John DiMaggio as Skyquake *Fred Tatasciore as Trypticon Dinobots *Manu Bennett as Grimlock *Vin Diesel as Slug *Idris Elba as Snarl *Rory McCann as Sludge *Andy Serkis as Swoop Constructicons *Jason Clarke as Scrapper *Mike Patton as Mixmaster *Jason Momoa as Long Haul *Derek Mears as Bonecrusher *Tyler Mane as Scavenger *David Tennant as Hook *Fred Tatasciore as Devastator Primes *Derek Jacobi as Primon *Ian McKellen as Prima *Kate Beckinsale as Solus Prime *Bryan Cranston as Nova Prime *Timothy Dalton as Zeta Prime *Patrick Stewart as Sentinel Prime *Peter Capaldi as Vector Prime *Ian McShane as Alpha Trion *Charles Dance as Omega Prime *Jeremy Irons as Nexus Prime *Roger Allam as Guardian Prime Other Transformers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Unicron Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Upcoming Films Category:Epics